


Who Are You

by babytobin_horse



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babytobin_horse/pseuds/babytobin_horse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two weeks. That’s all it takes to make or break her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sun or Pouring Rain?

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I've been working on for a few weeks. It's based on the song "Who Are You" by Fifth Harmony. Let me know if you like it?

 

_Am I losing hold of your love baby?_   
_Either you want me or you don't_   
_I need to know..._

-

 

_**Monday.** _

 

The shrill of the doorbell woke Alex up. She quinted at the clock to see it was ten-thirty in the morning at the sun was shining bright through her closed curtains. After a late night out, Alex was still very much exhausted and wanted to enjoy her bed for a little longer.

“KO, get the door!” she called out from her room, hoping her roommate could hear her.

“Already on it!” Kelley answered, her voice a bit fainter.

“Good,” Alex mumbled before snuggling into her pillow and closing her eyes once again. Her body completely relaxed and she began to doze off.

“Excuse you!” Kelley shouted, bursting through Alex’s bedroom door minutes later.

The younger girl let out a groan, squeezing her eyes shut. “Why the fuck are you in my room? Who was at the door?”

“No one was at the door,” Kelley informed her, hovering over Alex’s bed. “There was, however, a present.”

At this, Alex opened her eyes slowly, blinking a couple of times. “Huh? What are you…” she trailed off as she noticed the object in Kelley’s hands.

There was a vase of pink flowers newly blossomed in the freckled girl’s possession. There was a note sticking onto the vase, and Alex didn’t have to ask to know her roommate had opened it. Alex sat up, rubbing her eyes to wake herself up.

“Who are those for?”

Kelley gave her an unimpressed look. “You.”

“Does it say who it’s from?”

The other girl tugged the note off of the vase and tossed it to Alex. “Find out for yourself,” she suggested, setting the flowers onto the dresser and watching Alex carefully.

Alex could feel her cheeks flush and avoided Kelley’s intimidating gaze, instead focusing on the note that had fallen onto her pillow. She picked it up gently and opened it, anxious to find the words written on the paper.

 

_‘Because I think you deserve flowers for no specific occasion Love you - Tobs’_

 

 _Uh-oh_ , Alex thought, gulping down her guilt. She stared at the paper a second longer before looking back up at Kelley who stared at her with one eyebrow raised.

“flowers, huh?” Kelley said, her voice even and calm. Too calm for Alex’s liking.

“Kel, it’s not--”

“Are you and Tobin dating?” the older girl cut her roommate off.

Alex’s eyes widened. “No!” she immediately exclaimed. “No,” she said, a little calmer. “We’re not dating.”

“Then what the hell is all of this?” Kelley asked, motioning to the flowers.

Alex shrugged, looking at her blankets. “I dunno,” she mumbled.

“Tobin doesn’t send flowers to just anyone. Hell, I didn’t even know she was the type of person to send flowers,” Kelley went on, trying to make sense of the events occurring. “I mean, you guys spend a lot of time together and it’s obvious you two eye-fuck each other when you think no notices but--”

“Wait,” Alex said, holding her hand up. “We don’t eye-fuck each other!”

“Yes you do!” Kelley argued. “You always do! Literally half of our friends think you two are not-so-secretly hooking up!”

“We’re not!” Alex cried, running a hand through her messy hair.

“Okay okay,” Kelley muttered, putting her hands up in surrender. “Would you please like to explain this to me?”

Alex shrugged, looking at the flowers. “I really have no idea Kel. I mean..we’re just really close.” A smile seemed to find her face the longer she stared at the flowers. “She’s sweet.”

“Wait...close as in best friends? Or like fuck buddies or….?”

The brunette glared at the smaller girl. “We’re not ‘fuck buddies’, Kelley.”

“Then what are you?”

“We’re...more than best friends, but not together, I guess..” _Friends with some benefits_ , Alex didn’t say.

 

Ten minutes later, Alex was able to get Kelley out of the room, taking her questions with her. She let out a sigh of relief before looking at the flowers again. She couldn’t stop the smile from reaching her face once again.

“You are such a sap,” she mused, shaking her head.

 

-

 

_**Tuesday.** _

 

“Come on Alex, hurry up!” Kelley called from the front door. “We’re gonna be late!”

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” Alex replied, finishing her make up off by quickly swiping lip gloss onto her already pink lips. She grabbed her purse before dashing into the living room.

“Finally!” Kelley sighed dramatically. “You take forever.”

“Do not!”

“I mean, Tobin’s already seen you looking like shit, so why do you bother trying to look good?” The comment earned Kelley a hard smack on her arm.

“Kelley!”

The freckled girl’s best response was only laughter. Yesterday afternoon she’d decided to grill Alex until all her questions were answered. Knowing that Alex was falling for her best friend and there was something more going on, Kelley couldn’t contain her excitement and refused to let any opportunity to tease her go to waste.

“Alright, let’s go. You know, so you can eye-fuck Tobin,” she smirked before sprinting out the door.

 

The two arrived at the park, immediately spotting their group of friends standing by not too far from the concessions stand. Alex’s heart skipped when she saw Tobin talking to Lauren looking adorable in her red beanie.

“Hey guys!” Kelley greeted as soon as they were close enough to be heard.

Greetings were exchanged all around and Alex had to remind herself to stay calm. She found Tobin and pulling her into a hug.

“Hey,” she murmured softly. “Thanks for the flowers.”

She didn’t need to look to know Tobin was wearing her mega-watt grin. “I was hoping you’d like them,” she whispered, her arms wrapping around Alex’s center.

“Loved them,” Alex corrected her.

Tobin pulled away too soon for Alex’s liking, and she turned to see Christen Press making her way over, being the last to arrive.

Once everyone had said their hellos, they all began to make their way towards the first concert of the day. It was one of those uptown days where bands and artists were playing concerts for free and people were welcome to enjoy them with friends and family.

Naturally, Alex gravitated towards Tobin, but the older girl seemed to be really into her conversation with Christen. Shrugging it off, Alex decided to hang out with Sydney and Kelley, who were dragging each other around to each performance and making fools of themselves along the way. It was a welcome distraction, but Alex couldn’t help but notice Tobin hadn’t paid her any attention since she’d first arrived. This was unusual due to the fact that Tobin and Alex were considered inseparable. But it didn’t seem to be the case because since Christen had arrived, it looked like Tobin had forgotten who Alex even was.

“Hey Al, are you and Tobin in a fight?” Sydney asked suddenly as their group of friends began to move onto the next performance.

“Huh? What makes you say that?” Alex asked, biting her lip. Was it really that obvious that her and Tobin hadn’t spent much time together at all that day?

“I heard she has a crush on Press,” Heather O’Reilly piped up, coming on the other side of Alex.

“What?” Alex asked, looking at her.

“Alex, you’re her best friend,” Sydney reminded her. “Does Tobin have a crush on Christen?”

“I…” The blue-eyed girl was at a loss for words.

She took a quick glance at Christen and Tobin, who were taking their sweet time in the back of the group. Christen was laughing at something Tobin must have said, and Tobin gently nudged her, a slight smile on her face.

The sight made her stomach drop. Alex was suddenly confused. Something had been growing between her and Tobin in the past few days and Alex would’ve had to be blind not to notice it. She was sure Tobin was making a move yesterday with the flowers. She’d never known Tobin to be the type to send flowers. Yet there was Tobin now, completely absorbed in Christen Press.

Perhaps she’d read it all wrong.

“I mean...it’s not impossible,” she finally concluded, her heart feeling heavy as the words came out of her mouth.

“I think that’s adorable!” Heather announced, taking a glance at the two.

“Yeah...totally….” Alex mumbled, feeling tears stinging her eyes, but she quickly pushed them back.

“They’re _so_ flirting,” Sydney added. “They almost look as sickening as you and Tobin do on a regular basis,” she teased.

“Shut up Syd,” Alex deadpanned, trying to find Kelley in their group of friends.

Once she finally found her, Kelley’s face held a look of confusion. Alex shrugged in response. She was unable to shake of the feeling of her heart sinking.

 

- 

 

_**Wednesday.** _

 

Kelley looked sympathetically at her roommate laying on the couch, staring blankly at the TV. Alex hadn’t taken yesterday’s events well and Kelley was at a loss of what to do.

“You sure you’re going to be okay? I mean, Hope and I don’t mind if you come coming,” Kelley offered once again.

“No, I don’t want to be a third wheel,” Alex sighed, not even looking at Kelley. “Go have fun.”

The smaller girl’s shoulders drooped a little, noticing how upset Alex was over Tobin. “Okay…I won’t be gone too long.”

“Have fun KO,” Alex insisted.

Kelley let out a long sigh as she left their small home. There was only one person who could fix Alex, and she had to text her right away.

 

_Alex is upset. Fix it. Now._

 

Half an hour later, Alex was watching some re-run of Full House on her TV when the doorbell rang. Frowning, she sat up slowly and stared at the door for a long moment. No one had told her they were coming over and she was pretty sure Kelley hadn’t ordered anything online recently. She pulled her hair up into a messy bun and made her way to the front door, curiosity taking over, and really, any distractions from her thoughts were more than welcome.

“Tobin?” is the first thing that came out of her mouth after she opened the door.

Tobin stood in front of Alex, both hands casually in her pockets with her hair up in a loose ponytail. She looked nervous, but Alex wasn’t even sure why the girl would be. “Hi.”

“What are you doing here?” Alex asked, raising an eyebrow. It sounded icier than intended, but she felt she had every right to be after being completely ignored the previous day.

“I came to check on you,” Tobin explained honestly. “And I wanted to talk to you about yesterday.”

Alex’s stomach did a flip. “Okay,” she managed to get out before letting Tobin into the house.

“So...where are the flowers?” Tobin asked, looking around the living room for the soft pink color.

“In my room,” Alex answered, looking shyly at the ground.

Confrontation was never the way she and Tobin did anything, so they were both unsure how to approach the subject. Instead, they stood in silence for a few minutes, the only thing that was heard was the low murmur of the TV as John Stamos said his lines on the show.

“I’m sorry,” Tobin suddenly blurted out of nowhere, looking at Alex.

Alex frowned, slightly annoyed. “Do you know how stupid I felt yesterday, Tobin?”

Tobin narrowed her eyes at the younger girl, confused. “Why? What happened?”

The blue-eyed girl gaped at the obliviousness of her best friend. “First, you completely blow me off for Christen Press, then I hear from HAO that you have a crush on her?”

“What?!” Tobin exclaimed. “I don’t have a crush on Press. That’s...no.”

“Then what was yesterday about?” Alex demanded, crossing her arms.

The older girl rubbed the back of her neck anxiously. “Christen’s actually the one who helped me pick out the flowers,” she explained.

“Oh really?”

“Mhmm. And um...I kind of got nervous yesterday,” Tobin admitted. “You just looked so perfect, and I wasn’t sure how we would be after the flowers, since uh...you know, we’re not just best friends anymore. I didn’t know if it was too far or anything--”

Alex laughed, causing Tobin to stop mid-sentence.

“What?”

The younger girl, shook her head, a small smile on her face .”It wasn’t too far. I really liked the flowers,” she laughed again, deciding to leave out the part that Kelley was the one to answer the door and receive the flowers. She knew Tobin would have a heart attack if she found out now.

Tobin physically relaxed, smiling. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Alex nodded, slowly making her way over to Tobin.

“Alex?” Tobin said quietly, feeling the taller girl’s arms wrap around her.

“Hmm?”

The older girl’s forehead pressed against the other’s. From the way Tobin didn’t speak for a few minutes, Alex knew it was something serious. She watched as Tobin’s eyes focused on her and only her and it sent a shiver down her spine.

“I think I love you.” Tobin whispered. “I think I’ve loved you since we met.”

Surprise hit Alex as she heard the words flow out of Tobin’s mouth. Sure, they knew there were feelings involved, but it wasn’t something they’d ever truly talked about. Tobin wasn’t very verbal with feelings, either. She was typically the one to stay quiet until something huge happened. And maybe this was something huge. Maybe this was her and Tobin crossing over to more than friends.

“I..I love you too,” Alex rasped, tugging Tobin closer, realizing the truth in her words as she said it. She leaned in and pressed her lips into Tobin’s, growing hungry for the girl.

Tobin cupped Alex’s face in her hands, reciprocating the kiss, but then slowly pulled away. “When’s Kelley supposed to be home?” she asked.

“Don’t worry about it,” Alex smirked, kissing her again.

 

-

 

**_Thursday._ **

 

“Aw Alex what did you two do while I was gone?!” Kelley whined, tossing Alex’s nike shorts at her.

Alex blushed, bunching up the shorts in her hand. “I really don’t think you want to know.”

The freckled girl made a disgusted face. “In the living room, really?!” she cried, plopping down onto the couch.

“Uh...you may not want to sit there for awhile,” Alex admitted, her blush only growing.

Kelley immediately jumped off of the couch, screeching. “ALEX!”

“Sorry,” the taller girl giggled.

“Wait so...are you guys together now or…?”

Alex bit her lip, trying to hide the smile that wanted to show. “I love her.”

Kelley’s eyes widened. “What?”

“I love her,” Alex nodded, more confident in her answer. “And she loves me.”

“Woah there tiger,” the smaller girl half-joked, looking at her friend incredulously. “This is going pretty fast.”

The younger girl rolled her eyes, picking up a magazine from the ground. “No it’s not,” she insisted. “It’s not like we’re strangers, Kel. Tobin and I have known each other for years. We’ve been best friends forever,” she stressed. “I think I’d know if I loved Tobin.”

Alex couldn’t understand why Kelley was questioning it. If anything, Kelley was one of their friends that teased them the most about how close they were.

Kelley chewed her lip for a moment, mulling over how she should respond. “Okay Alex, if you’re sure…” Something in her voice made Alex skeptical of her best friend’s support.

“What?” she asked, annoyed with her roommate’s attitude. “Why are you being like this?”

“Like _what_ , Alex?” the older girl let out an exasperated sigh. “Why am I not squealing about it? Well, I don’t know what to make of it, really. Are you guys even thinking about telling people about this?”

Alex shrugged, downplaying the gravity of the question Kelley had brought up .”You know Tobin doesn’t like to talk about stuff. We’ll figure it out. No rush.”

Kelley raised her eyebrows. “So you’re okay with it if Tobin doesn’t mention it at all to anyone? Like...she just acts like she’s still single?”

“Seriously? Tobin and I will be fine,” the blue-eyed girl snapped, frustrated with Kelley at this point. “Stop worrying about us. Tobin and I will tell everyone when we’re both ready! And it’s not like she’ll go around flirting with other people. If it comes up, we’ll deal with it,” she informed her roommate before stomping off to her room.

 

Alex found herself at dinner with a few of her friends hours later. Most of them had gotten off from work an hour ago and were desperately needing a night out with each other. Tobin and Alex naturally sat together, and this time there was no Christen Press in sight. The fact she wasn’t there gave Alex room to breathe. Somehow, although Tobin had denied anything to do with Christen, she still felt threatened by the younger girl.

Halfway through dinner, Tobin’s hand rested on Alex’s thigh. Alex subtly looked at her and there was a hint of a smile on the older girl’s face. She had to remind herself not to blush and continued to go on through dinner as if everything was okay.

As the check was being paid, Tobin and Alex had become more reserved and focus on each other. Of course, other people picked up on this, but no one questioned it, except for Lauren.

“Are you guys okay?” she asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“Yeah we’re fine,” Alex answered without hesitation, her hand now resting on top of Tobin’s.

Lauren nodded slowly, knowing there was something under the surface. “You guys would tell me if you were together, right? Tobs?”

Alex held her breath. She knew Tobin hardly ever got away with lying to Lauren. The space between her hand and thigh grew cold and empty as Tobin pulled her hand away.

“Don’t be stupid Lauren,” she laughed. “Lex and I are best friends.”

“Mhmm,” Lauren rolled her eyes, but a smile was on her face. Lie accepted.

 _Best friends_. The words seemed to be on repeat in Alex’s head. Tobin wasn’t comfortable with anyone knowing they were together. She wasn’t okay with being with Alex publicly, or at least within their circle of friends. It hit a sore spot with Alex. Immediately, she turned away from the two and dove into a stupid argument Kelley and Sydney were having while Kristie played mediator.

 

_Best friends._

 

-

 

_**Friday.** _

 

“Babe talk to me.”

No response.

“Baby.”

Alex let out a long sigh.

“Lexy.”

She favorited something on her twitter app.

“Aleeeeex.”

“What?” the younger girl snapped, looking up from her phone.

Tobin transformed her pout into a frown. “Why aren’t you talking to me?”

Alex rolled her eyes. “Are you serious or just dumb?”

“I’m serious Alex,” Tobin said in a slightly annoyed tone. “I’ve been here for half an hour and you haven’t said a word since you let me in. Are you pissed?”

“Hmm let’s think,” Alex said sarcastically, crossing her arms. “What could possibly go wrong between us?”

“I don’t know!” Tobin groaned, giving Alex an exasperated look. “That’s why I’m asking you!”

“Well obviously we don’t need to talk about it if all I am to you is your best friend!” Alex retorted, glaring at the girl sitting across from her.

The older girl gave her a strange look. “What are you saying?”

“Dinner yesterday?” Alex reminded her, giving an incredulous look. “You know, when Cheney asked if we were together? You said - and I quote - ‘Don’t be stupid, Lauren. Lex and I are best friends’.”

“But we are…” Tobin mumbled, which received a flick on the arm. “Ow.”

“Well the way you said it, it seemed like that’s all we are.”

The older girl let out a long sigh, finally understanding what had Alex so upset. She rubbed the back of her neck, trying to find the right words to say. “Okay, so I kind of completely avoided the question last night,” she admitted. “But the truth is I’m still kind of...scared.”

“Scared?”

Tobin nodded. “Yeah. You and I - this - it’s all so new and I’m excited for it, but I’m scared that if we tell our friends, we’ll never hear the end of it.”

“You’re scared that our friends will never stop teasing us?” Alex scoffed.

“No, not that,” Tobin shook her head. “I’m scared that they’ll all try to be so involved that it ends up breaking us apart.”

Alex looked at her for a long moment. She’d never thought of it the way Tobin had presented before her. She wasn’t completely convinced though, and the other girl knew it.

“Alex, think about it. Our friends have been trying to get us together for years, and if they found out, they’d want to know every detail and help with dates and things like that,” she reasoned. “Bottom line, I’m scared you and I won’t be just...you and I. We’ll be Alex, Tobin and everyone else.”

After a moment of silence, Alex found a small smile on her lips, uncrossing her arms. “Baby, don’t be scared about that. Our friends will learn to leave us alone eventually. I think they’ll get the message once we get it out there,” she explained, taking Tobin’s hand in hers.

“I love you,” Tobin said quietly. “I just want to keep you mine and just mine a little longer.”

Alex giggled softly. “I think I’m okay with that because I feel the same.”

 

-

 

**_Saturday._ **

 

Alex dove face down onto the couch as soon as she stumbled her way into the living room at the end of the day. “So soft,” she mumbled, closing her eyes.

“Damn, was babysitting Christie’s kids that difficult?” Kelley asked from the kitchen, peeping her head out fast enough to see Alex descend into the couch.

“Someone gave them extra sugar this morning,” Alex explained, rolling over to her back. “So ridiculously hyper.”

Kelley laughed, shaking her head. “Rampone kids can be a handful sometimes. You know, when they’re not busy stealing our hearts.”

Alex chuckled, nodding though Kelley couldn’t see her. “Totally.”

“Speaking of stealing hearts,” the freckled girl said, entering the living room. “Talk to your lover today?”

Alex didn’t need to open her eyes to know Kelley was smirking. “You’re annoying.”

“I asked a question.”

“Nah,” the younger girl responded. “She was busy today too.”

“Doing what?”

“Volunteering at the Y,” Alex explained. “I’ll try to see her tomorrow, I guess. We’re not doing anything, right?”

“Unless you want to third wheel with me and Hope,” Kelley teasingly suggested.

Alex laughed. “I’m taking that as a no.”

 

-

 

**_Sunday._ **

 

Four texts and twenty minutes later, there was still no response from Tobin. Alex was growing bored and impatient due to the fact Kelley had woken up early that morning to go for a run with Hope and hadn’t returned yet. She assumed that Kelley wasn’t due to return until at least that evening. Finally growing tired of waiting, she dialed Tobin’s number. Tobin picked up on the third ring.

“Hey A-”

“Wait so you can answer my call, but not my texts?”

“Oh yeah, I meant to reply,” Tobin said. “I just forgot. Sorry, getting sidetracked.”

Alex’s eyebrows furrowed together as she wondered what Tobin was doing. “Oh, are you busy today?”

It took Tobin a moment to reply. “Uh about that. Look...I think I need space today. You know, just time for myself.”

“Why…?” Alex asked, more confused than ever.

“You know me,” Tobin mumbled distantly. “I need time to myself every now and then. And today’s Sunday anyway so…” It was obvious Tobin was anywhere but in their conversation.

“Okay,” Alex said hesitantly. “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah, bye.”

“Love you,” Alex sighed, but the line was already dead.

 


	2. Smiles or Sorrow?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little over a month later, but here it is. I'm sorry it took so long.

_Who are you today?_

_'Cause I am still the same..._

-

_**Monday.** _

 

Alex’s breath hitched as she felt Tobin’s lips brush against the nape of her neck. Her heart rate was increasing with every passing moment and her eyes slowly fluttered shut.

“Sorry about yesterday,” Tobin mumbled, her words vibrating on Alex’s neck. “I was just so busy.”  
In the current situation, Alex didn’t care about yesterday anymore. She didn’t even care about the food they were going out to eat in a few hours. “It’s okay,” she whispered in reply.

“You know I love you right?” Tobin asked, pulling away from Alex’s skin.

Alex looked at her with a confused expression. Her skin was burning from where Tobin’s lips had just been. “Of course I do, why?”

“Just making sure,” Tobin mumbled. “I know you don’t want to be so quiet about us, but...I’m not ready.”

A small smile found Alex’s lips. Tobin was usually okay with anything that happened and was willing to let it out in the open. She found Tobin’s vulnerability something she could hold onto. They were in it together and Alex liked the idea of comforting Tobin. Usually it was the other way around.

“I know you aren’t, and I’m not rushing you,” Alex assured the older girl, brushing hair out of her face. “Whenever you’re ready.”

Tobin grinned, beaming at Alex. “That makes me feel so much better.”

“I love you,” Alex said quietly, more like a hushed promised than a declaration. “I love you and we’re in this together.”

“Together,” Tobin echoed, but her phone chirped from the coffee table to interrupt their moment. A frown replaced her grin.

“Who is it?” Alex asked curiously, craning her neck to see Tobin’s phone.

Tobin shook her head, immediately reaching over and locking her phone. “No one important enough to bother me when I’m with you,” she cheekily responded, laughing before she tackled Alex onto the couch again.

 

-

 

**_Tuesday._ **

 

Furious. Jealous. Alex couldn’t make the distinction between the two. All she knew was that something inside of her was raging and that something was because of Tobin.

“What the fuck!” she screamed from her room, dropping her phone onto the hardwood floor. She was so angry she didn’t even bother to pick it up.

Kelley sprinted into the room less than a moment later. “Al? What happened?” She looked from Alex’s fuming expression to the phone on the floor. “Is your phone acting stupid?”

Alex glared at her and replied through clenched teeth, “No. Not my fucking phone.”

“Then what is it?” the smaller one asked cautiously. She had known Alex long enough to understand that situations like this had to be approached carefully or else Alex’s wrath would be on her.

There was no response, so Kelley quietly made her way to Alex’s phone, picking it up and inspecting it for any scratches (there were none) before unlocking it. The screen light up in front of her face, and Kelley recognized Instagram immediately.

“Alex, why are you mad at…” she started, but then trailed off when she processed the picture in front of her.

Alex was scrolling through her feed, but Kelley guessed she stopped scrolling after one picture. She chewed her bottom lip as she inspected the picture. It was on Christen’s profile, and it was a college of two pictures: old and new of her and Tobin. In the old one, a younger Tobin and Christen were making silly faces but Christen’s arm was wrapped around Tobin and her eyes were focused on her, not the camera. The new one consisted of Christen with her arms draped around the older girl and her lips were hovering by her cheek, almost as if she were to leave a peck.

“Read the caption,” Alex muttered from her spot.

 

_Major #TransformationTuesday! This loser’s been by my side since day 1 in college. Love you Tobs! Can’t picture life without you xx_

“Oh…” Kelley let out softly.

She knew Christen and Tobin had known each other for awhile, attending college together and then moving out to California after. What she didn’t know was just how close they were, and by Alex’s reaction, she had no clue either.

“Al, when was this picture?” Kelley dared to ask, showing her the phone and pointing to the newer picture.

“I don’t know,” Alex spat, glaring at the phone. “It has to have been recently because Press’ hair is short like it is now.”

The freckled one let out a long sigh. “Okay.” She handed Alex back the phone, and the girl started tapping furiously. “What are you doing?”

“Calling Tobin,” Alex answered before hitting the speaker button.

“And that’s my queue to go,” Kelley muttered, running out of the room.

“Hello?” Tobin answered on the third ring.

Alex’s mood worsened at the relaxed and nonchalant attitude she was receiving from Tobin. “I didn’t know you and Press were best friends,”she snapped.

“Huh? Uh we’ve been friends since college,” Tobin responded, confusion evident in her tone.

The younger one scoffed, fueled on jealousy. “The girl has her arms all over you on instagram! And she’s about to kiss your cheek?!”

“Al, that picture’s from weeks ago,” Tobin sighed. “It was before anything happened.”

Alex was about to come up with a smart reply, but she heard a muffled voice in the background.

“Wait Tobin, where are you?”

“I’m at-”

“TOBIN! Are you going to finish the movie or not?”

Alex knew that voice. She’d grown accustomed to it when she’d met two newcomers who had moved into town together.

“You’re with Press, aren’t you?” Her anger was rising now. She didn’t need to see the other girl to know she was frowning.

“Alex come on-”

“No! You know what? Fuck you, Tobin! You don’t even want to tell me where the fuck you are. I asked you what you were doing today and you said you were busy helping someone out! You didn’t even mention Christen! You know what Tobin? I’m sure she feels something for you so have fun. She’s all over you already anyway,” she fumed.

“Lex don’t do this right now,” Tobin tried.

“Don’t fucking ‘Lex’ me right now! I’m so pissed. Don’t talk to me. I’m sure you’d rather be with Christen,” she stated bitterly before hanging up the phone.

 

-

 

_**Wednesday.** _

 

It was a pretty slow day in the shop and Alex was letting out a long breath as she waited for a customer or someone to stop by. Her prayers seemed to be answered when she heard the door chime and footsteps on the floor. She lifted her gaze to meet the potential customer, but her whole body tensed at the sight.

“Why are you here?”

“I came to see you,” the other person replied, stuffing their hands in their pockets as they approached Alex.

“I’m working Tobin.” Alex pointed out, an annoyed tone in her voice.

Tobin raised an eyebrow, taking a look around the store. “We’re the only people here. You don’t look busy.”

“Don’t you have your own job?”

“I’m on lunch break,” Tobin shrugged. “Besides, this is important. We need to talk.”

Alex crossed her arms, giving Tobin a suspicious look. “Finally come up with a shitty explanation?”

“No, I recall you hanging up on me before I could even explain.”

“Oh yeah, and then you watched your movie with Christen,” Alex added in a sickly sweet voice, giving Tobin a sarcastic smile.

Tobin shook her head, standing on the opposite side of the counter. “She’s my best friend, Alex. She called me up saying she was upset and needed someone to be with her so I went. Wouldn’t you do the same with Kelley?”

Alex glared at her. “I _live_ with Kelley. I know when she’s upset by the sudden silence of the house.”

“You get my point,” the older one pointed out, shaking her head. “She’s my best friend, what am I supposed to do? Leave her?”

“Well she didn’t have to post the stupid instagram picture,” Alex mumbled, flicking away invisible dust on the counter.

Tobin groaned. “Listen to me! That was weeks ago! Before you and me. You’re mine, Lex. You and only you.”

Alex wanted to believe Tobin, she really did, but the evidence was beginning to pile up. “Best friends” just didn’t seem like a reasonable excuse. Last week at the park, they’d been inseparable and not once did Tobin bother to glance in Alex’s direction. It was like she’d been completely forgotten. And the way her eyes were on Tobin in the picture...Maybe Alex was just jealous, but it seemed pretty clear Christen was almost entranced by the other Jersey native.

“Alex…” Tobin said softly, her voice surprisingly a little raspy for some reason.

The door chimed and Alex looked over to see a customer making his way over to the two women. She said a silent thank you in her head for the man walking in when he did.

“I have a customer,” Alex stated. “I need to work.”

A little frustrated and defeated, Tobin slouched her shoulders. “Okay. I’ll text you.”

“Sure,” Alex said, turning to the man as he approached.

“I love you,” Tobin whispered, and it echoed in Alex’s mind all day.

Did she really?

 

-

 

_**Thursday.** _

 

After coming home to an upset Alex yet again last night, Kelley made it her new duty to cheer her up. She tried all of Alex’s favorite things (even offering to cover for her at work, although she didn’t work in the same place Alex did), but nothing could do the trick.

Finally, Kelley found that Barcelona was playing that afternoon and made Alex sit down and watch with her.

“Marc Barta is so cute,” Kelley swooned as she eyed the close up of him on the screen.

Alex raised an eyebrow at her. “You’re two years older than him.”

“So? Hope’s like...seven years older than me but that doesn’t matter,” the freckled one pointed out in a matter-of-fact tone. “Age is just a number, my lovely Alex.”

“Right,” Alex nodded slowly, a small smile on her face due to her best friend’s antics.

Her eyes still lacked their usual brightness and her lips couldn’t form a full out smile. Kelley took noticed and jumped off the couch.

“We’re going to get froyo now!” she announced, pulling Alex by the arm.

“Now?” Alex questioned, raising eyebrow. “But Kelley, the game-”

“-can wait,” the smaller one shrugged. “Come on, I think you need froyo.”

Despite her upset mood, Alex found it in her to chuckle at Kelley’s sweet attempts to make her feel better. “Okay,” she gave in.

 

Giggling on stomachs filled with frozen yogurt, Alex and Kelley walked out of the building as Kelley talked about the squirrel she saw the other day. Alex was feeling lighter and she had no other person to thank for that than her best friend. It also lessened her anger with Tobin; maybe it was time to forgive.

“Kelley, you’ve got to give up on the whole squirrel-chasing thing,” she sighed, shaking her head.

“Alex!” Kelley whined, unlocking the doors to her car. “I want a pet squirrel!”

“Well it’s sure as hell not living in our house!” Alex stated, glaring at her from the other side of the car.

Kelley made a defeated noise, sulking into the passenger’s seat. Alex only chuckled softly, her hand reaching for the handle until a noise stopped her. She heard a laugh, specifically Tobin’s laugh. She spun her head around and her heart caught in her throat.

There Tobin was, laughing like her usual self, but someone was holding her from behind. Tanned arms wrapped around Tobin while a head dug into her shoulder. Alex’s heart grew heavy and her stomach dropped as she recognized it as none other than Christen Press.

“Alex?” Kelley asked, watching as a dazed girl slid into the passenger’s seat.

“Let’s go home,” she answered, rapidly blinking back tears.

Kelley looked in her rearview mirror. _Dammit Tobin_ , she hissed in her mind.

 

-

 

_**Friday.** _

 

Maybe she was seeing things. Maybe it wasn’t what it looked like.

Whatever she’d witnessed yesterday, Alex decided to let it go because she was tired of feeling disappointed.

Friday night brought dinner at Lauren’s house with their usual group of friends, except this time, there was no Christen. Alex didn’t ask why; she didn’t really care.

“Lexy!” Tobin called once she saw the brunette entered the house. Quickly she made her way over and scooped her up, spinning her around a little.

Alex laughed, her arms wrapping around Tobin’s neck. “Hi Tobin.” She missed Kelley rolling her eyes with a scoff before walking away.

“Hope work wasn’t to hard today,” Tobin said, setting the younger girl down.

The blue-eyed girl giggled, shaking her head. “You’re dumb.”

“Nah, I just missed you,” Tobin decided, taking Alex’s arm and dragging her to the table.

The whole dinner Tobin’s attention was solely on Alex. Alex didn’t mind at all. Kelley was sending daggers to Tobin for majority of the night except for when Hope would kick her under the table to stop.

“Hey Tobs, your phone is going off again,” HAO mentioned from the kitchen counter after dessert.

“It’s fine,” Tobin waved it off. “I’ll just get it later.”

“You sure?” Heather asked, quirking an eyebrow. She looked down as it went off again.

Alex shot Tobin a curious look.

“I’m sure,” the older one stated without hesitation. She turned to the girl by her side. “Let’s go outside.”

Alex nodded and followed Tobin’s lead, feeling conscious with the other girl’s hand on the small of her back. The two were silent for a moment, just looking at the pool in Lauren’s backyard.

“You’re beautiful,” Tobin whispered.

Alex turned to face her, not even realizing that Tobin had been looking at her. “I..uh..thanks,” she blushed.

Tobin’s arm wrapped around Alex’s waist, tugging her closer. “I’m sorry for being an ass this week.”

Alex sighed. “Maybe I’m just being emotional.”

“No, I’ve been dumb,” Tobin argued.

“Tobin…” Alex said suddenly, the image of Tobin’s phone going off appearing into her head. “Who keeps texting you?”

“Not sure. Probably my sister.”

Alex bit her lip. “Are you sure it’s not...Press?”

Tobin looked at Alex with her warm brown eyes. “I’m sure. Alex, Christen’s my best friend. I don’t know how else to get you to understand that. But I need you to know that I love you and I’m yours. No one else is. It’s just you and me at the end of the day, babe.”

Alex’s breathing slowed as she heard Tobin speak. She knew Tobin was never one to verbalize her emotions and this had to be something big. “...I love you.”

Slowly, the older girl’s lips turned into a smile. “Good, I was getting worried there for a second.” Before either could utter another word, lips found lips.

For Alex, it was easier to let go than worry about what could or couldn’t be true.

 

-

 

_**Saturday.** _

Alex woke up the next morning with no sight of Kelley in the house. She checked her phone to find that Kelley had decided to go for a run with Hope that morning. She shook her head, finding it adorable how Hope and Kelley’s relationship worked.

She also checked her phone to see she had a message from Tobin. She smiled, thinking about how things were beginning to turn out okay for the two of them. Since Kelley didn’t tell her how long she’d be out, she figured it’d be okay to invite her girlfriend over.

“H-hello?” Tobin answered, sounding surprised.

“Hey babe,” Alex smiled. “You busy today?”

“I um..actually I am kind of busy today.” Tobin replied, sounding distant.

Alex’s stomach dropped. It didn’t sound good. “Oh..what are you doing?”

“I’m with Perry today,” Tobin sighed. “She needs me to run errands.”

“HI ALEX!” Perry shouted.

Alex laughed, finding relief in her that Tobin wasn’t lying to her. “Tell Per I said hi. Have fun today. I love you Tobs.”’

Tobin chuckled. “Yeah, she’s an annoying one--”

“AM NOT!” Perry yelled.

Alex could picture Tobin rolling her eyes. “I have to get going though. I’ll text you. I love you Pressy.”

“Okay b--wait, what?” Alex’s eyes widened.

“Shit!” Tobin cursed. “No, Alex. I didn’t--”

“Are you fucking _kidding_ me, Tobin?” Alex spat.

“Alex, I’m sorry, it’s just--”

“Just _what_?” Alex was infuriated. “Where were you after we left Lauren’s, Tobin? What...were you with Christen?”

Tobin paused a moment too long. “Well I-”

“I can’t believe you!” Alex screamed into her phone. “I hate you!” She hung up, tossing her phone to the other side of the living room with tears streaming down her face.

The door opened, allowing Kelley and Hope to enter.

“Hey Al we’re-” Kelley cut herself off when she saw her roommate. “Fuck,” she mumbled, rushing over. “No no, Alex, no what’s wrong?”

“S-she got it w-wrong,” Alex sobbed.

Hope made her way over, wrapping her arms around the younger girl without hesitation. Alex completely collapsed into her.

 

-

__

_**Sunday.** _

“I need to see her. Please Kelley. I know she’s home.”

“She doesn’t want to see you.”

“I have to talk to her. Please.”

“Haven’t you gotten the message? She hasn’t answered any of your texts or calls.”

“Which is why I’m here now!” Tobin cried. “Kelley, please let me see her!”

“You’ve done enough!” Kelley shouts back.

Alex could hear them from the living room, where she was curled up and leaning against Hope for support. Hope’s silent, but she’s caring and that’s why they’ve been friends for so long, longer than Kelley and Hope have been dating.

It broke her heart to hear Tobin pleading, but she was reminded of the past two weeks and how Christen seemed to be involved in something related to Tobin almost every day. Tobin made a bad move, and in the end it was going to be Christen who won and now Alex, though it was never a competition. Or had it been? Was it a sick game for Tobin to play? Lead Alex on like an owner pulling their dog down the street?

“Kelley, I love her,” Tobin said. It was faint, but loud enough for Alex to hear.

“Bullshit,” Kelley glared.

Alex knew she had to end their argument. Slowly, she uncurled herself and moved away from Hope who had been mostly an anchor the past twenty-four hours. Hope looked at her, and Alex nodded, as if saying she was okay. Swiftly, she pulled her hair back into a ponytail and hoped she looked presentable as she made her way to the front door.

Tobin’s expression lifted when she saw Alex approaching. “Alex!”

Kelley turned to face her, opening her mouth to say something but Alex shook her head.

“I’m fine. Go to the living room,” she instructed quietly and watched her roommate do so.

“Alex, baby I’m so--”

“You’re not,” Alex cut herself off harshly. “You’re not sorry.”

Tobin gave her a look. “What? I love you.”

Alex shook her head. “No. _I_ love _you_. You? You’re stuck in between two people. Or you’ve just been playing me this whole time.”

“No,” Tobin said, her voice shaking. “Alex, everything was real. Everything between us is real. You have to believe me.”

Alex closed her eyes, forcing her tears back. “Even if it was, you still love Christen. You’ve been hiding something from me. I can’t do this, Tobin.”

“Alex...what are you saying?”

The younger girl sighed. “I need space. Goodbye Tobin,” she opened her eyes before closing the door.

 

 


End file.
